Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a controlling method and a controlling system for optimizing a processor. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to a controlling method and a controlling system for optimizing a processor by utilizing the PID (Proportional Integral Derivative) governor.
Description of the Related Art
Processors are widely utilized in many electronic devices to execute various kinds of threads. Different threads require different working requests or loading for the processor. If a thread requires many working request, or there are too many threads running at the same time, high performance will be needed for the processor to handle this situation which results in consuming more power. If a thread requires few working request, or there are few threads running at the same time, low performance will be sufficient for the processor to handle this situation without consuming too much power.
However it is difficult to predict or determine the request requiring the thread, because the request dynamically changes as the current thread is running or another thread is initiated. In addition, there are many factors affecting the performance and power of the processor. Analyzing such factors will be complicated and consumes time. Therefore, an easily-implemented controlling method and controlling system are needed for dynamically optimizing the processor without analyzing many factors.